


Birdflash 2

by Idontcare1835



Series: Birdflash [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Sequel to Birdflash (original name I know)Wally is drowning, he doesn't know how he's supposed to cope without the love of his life, without his angel.Elsewhere though, those who have been wronged by the villains-turned-hero, are concocting a plan, to destroy the Justice League for good.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Birdflash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837933
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

\--3rd P.O.V.--

It was eerily silent in the cemetery. Not even the roaring of the cars in the city mangled to break through it. Two lone figures crept into the cemetery, illuminated by the pale glow of the moon. A shovel clutched in their hands. They were both covered in black from head to toe, making them blend into the surroundings as they scoured the cemetery, looking for something. Instead, they relied on the light from the moon; little may it be, to read the words engraved on the tombstones. The two soon split up, not to cover more ground but to quicken the search. They only had so much time, and their boss was already angry. 

An hour had passed until the shrill note of a whistle fills the air. The one who hadn't whistled stopped his search and sprinted over to his companion. His companion was leaning in front of a grave, they both could only manage to read the words; 

"You'll never know if you can fly unless you take the risk of falling," 

Carved into the tombstone, but they couldn't read the name. Not that that mattered, the entire look of the grave had been engraved into them. The two sighed in annoyance as they moved forward and thrust their shovels into the soft toil. 

It took twenty minutes for the soft thud of wood hitting metal to echo around the creepy grounds. And another ten for them to free the wooden coffin, from it, 's earthy cell. The two figures had sweat pouring off of them, despite the chilly night air. Together, huffing and puffing, they dragged the coffin, to the streets beyond the cemetery. There, they shoved it into the back of a van before quickly covering their tracks and racing out of there.


	2. Chapter One

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

I huffed angrily; it had been more than two years since I had lost my precious little angel. But is still hurt so much, I feel terrible, not just because of the massive chunk missing from my heart, but also for lying. Ten months ago, I promised in front of _his_ grave; I vowed to move on from him. To stop crying over him every chance I got. But just the thought of being with anyone else, of forgetting Dick or even forgiving myself, makes me feel sick.

Yet everyone here was smiling, they were happy. They had forgotten him, forgot Dick. And it angers me. How dare they! How could anyone be happy with Dick dead? Poor, sweet, kind Dick. He didn't deserve to die, and defiantly not the way he did. I should have known that something was wrong; I should have stopped him! Or at the very least gone with him.

I sigh angrily as I push myself off of the wall. I couldn't be here, not in the hero's headquarters that Dick had once adored. Not celebrating, being happy, smiling, and laughing without Dick. A couple of people shout after me, but I ignore them. They don't care about Dick, so why should I care about them?

"Wally!" Artemis' hand gripped my arm. Her eyes were filled with sympathy as she stares at me. I hated that look; it was about the only look I have gotten for the past two years. "You're leaving already?"

I shrug out of her grip, ignoring that everyone was staring at me as I nod and continue walking. They didn't care, not about me, or about Dick. After the light of the zeta-tube disappeared, I was left all alone. Sighing, my anger giving way to sadness as I walk back home. I didn't feel like running; I never felt like running anymore.

These days I hate the power I had once craved. It just reminded me of Dick. But then again, everything seems to remind me of the Blue-eyed angel. A constant reminder that I failed him.

Groaning in annoyance, I shake my head and sneak into my room. I didn't feel like talking to my parents. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. My room is dark and cold. The window is wide open, just like always.

I don't make it to the bed. Instead, I sink to the floor, my back pressed against my door as tears spill from my eyes.

It hurt. Hurt to breathe, hurt to think. It hurt to remember. But these days, remember is all I could do.

From the early days, when I had just met Robin, as the goofball little sidekick of the terrifying Bat. To Robin becoming his best friend, and partner in crime.

I can even remember the day when Dick left. I remember trying to be supportive but ended up crying in my room when he had actually left.

If only I could go back and stop him from leaving. From never having to step foot in his uncle's home and just stay with Bruce. So he wouldn't have had to be abused, just like my dad did to me. Having a family member, that's supposed to love and cherish you, beat you down and destroy you was the worst thing in the world. 

And knowing Dick, he would have forgiven his uncle, again and again. Would have blamed it on himself, he probably never even faulted his uncle. 

But, out of every moment I have ever shared with Dick, the moment that I remember the most, the one stuck in a never-ending loop, was the last moments I shared with Dick when he was barely clinging to life, and soaked in his own blood. 

The moment haunts me through every waking moment, and it haunts me in my dreams. Taunting me that I wasn't fast enough, that I couldn't save the one person I loved.

Somehow, I curl up even more as I fall to the side, but I don't make a move to get up. Instead, I lie on the floor, my eyes focused on the moon outside my window.


End file.
